


Alluded: Prisoner of the Red

by insanitys_anarchy



Series: Madness Laughs When Inspiration Smiles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Emperor!Akashi, F/M, M/M, Oracles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, demon!Kuroko, slight original character x canon character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitys_anarchy/pseuds/insanitys_anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Kuroko is a demon that the Akashi family has been hunting since the dawn of their existence. Akashi Seijuro is the first to catch him and the first to name him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alluded Part I | You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kuroko is a demon who has been alluding the Akashi family for hundreds of years. He was caught by Akashi and the other Kiseki no Sedai
> 
> \- Akashi is drawn to Kuroko because of his talent in avoiding everyone and finds him amusing enough to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original one-shot. Akashi names the demon that has escaped his family for years.

"You have alluded my family for many years,  _demon_. Your appearance, your abilities; all information that has been passed down to the eldest son tasked with hunting you down and spilling your blood," Akashi explained, "Yet no member of the Akashi family has ever heard even a whisper of your name."

Black chains rattled, resonating with the sound of faded voices of mages chanting, repeating the spells immobilizing the creature in front of Akashi. Dark red spilled across fragile, pale skin as the demon shifted against the rough, stone wall, stifling his laughter as best he could. Glowing, blue eyes slowly looked up to Akashi in amusement.

"My Lord, so young to be put into such a position of power… I shall commend you of your skills, as you have grown to be further refined than those men whom you refer to as your kin. You are after all, the first to strip me of everything but my skin and bones; only allowing small amounts of my blood trickle by as if you were not destined to spill it all… However, Young Lord, you jest if you think I will give you the power of knowing my name."

"I never asked for such a request, demon; though I would prefer to refer to you by something a bit more pleasant."

"Then, Young Lord, you may chose a name for myself in which you believe suits me more than that putrid term you referred to me as. Though choosing a name for a  _thing_ as lowly as I does not seem to be the kind of activity you would subject yourself to."

Akashi glared at the demon; overlooking his smaller form. Just as in his father's description, the demon appeared to have taken the form of a boy that could be no younger, nor older than Akashi himself. Baby blue hair was tossed in different directions, sweeping just over the boy's darker eyes; while white horns, curled up into a point with symmetric grooves and patterns amongst each side of the boy's head. Pale skin glistened with sweat and blood from the previous night, when he was beaten by two generals known by the names of Hanamiya Makoto and Haizaki Shougo for claimed 'disrespect' towards the officers. In all actuality if not for that fact that the boy in front of him was no boy at all, but the demon his family had been hunting since he could remember, Akashi would be quite smitten with the demon.

Akashi sauntered toward the metal door, hiding his prisoner from the outside world. With one last look at the demon, Akashi spoke a single promise before exiting the cell.

"I am your master,  _Kuroko Tetsuya,_ and I will make you submit to me."


	2. Alluded Part II | Breaking Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi looks back on his capture of the demon Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi sat in his office contemplating the recent events that lead to the capture of a certain demon. Flashes of the past week sprung inside of the young Lord's mind. The chase, the addicting feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins, the thrill of the game… But more than all that, the beauty of the creature now in his possession left him with an overwhelming sense of accomplishment.

It was fate, Akashi believed, that brought them together. He had been riding Yukimaru on the outskirts of the family estate, passing through the forest that had stood through the long, bitter years, lining the west border of his home. The leaves whispered silly stories as Yukimaru ran past and the sound of his hooves clapping against the ground sent Akashi into a state of peace. His father's expectations couldn't keep up with Yukimaru's speed and the gentle numbing his mind felt as he watched the world fall behind him. It was during these early hours of the day, when he was able to slip through the manor without notice, that Akashi felt the right to break the chain connecting him to his ancestors' legacy and strict beliefs, if for but a moment.

However, despite the freedom and confidence that riding Yukimaru and the old forest provided, there was still routine and rule set into his escape. Akashi and Yukimaru followed down the set riding path his great grandfather had left, not daring to break off into another part of the forest. Akashi told himself it was for Yukimaru's safety. After all he was unsure of the winding roads that he could take, ones with rocks and other obstacles that could pose a possible issue to Yukimaru. Though in the back of his mind Akashi understood that he didn't leave his family's path because it was his destiny to follow it anyway.

It was during one of his daily rides that his routine was thrown of balance. It was another day, the leaves still giggled in the breeze, Yukimaru still ran, he still felt a twisted sense of freedom. Yet during this ride a sweet, quiet lullaby began to float through the air. Akashi froze, realizing that there was an intruder that the guards had yet to realize was there. He yanked on Yukimaru's reigns and directed him toward the small river cutting through the trees. Akashi told himself as Yukimaru's hooves hit the unpaved road that leaving was necessary to protect his home, that the only reason he was leaving the path was to keep the Akashi family safe. He knew that he was lying. He knew, in his soul, that he was leaving to find something more, to be someone more than another member of the Akashi family.

Akashi pushed Yukimaru to go faster as the lullaby started to fade away. The tranquil voice he had heard lingered in his mind as the song came to an end. Yukimaru halted when they had come close to the river and the source of the music. A being of small stature, that appeared to be around Akashi's age, dipped his fingers into the river, playing in the water with a small, genuine smile that Akashi had never seen anyone wear before. A familiar image entered Akashi's mind as he realized who the person sitting on a series of flat, mossy rocks was. The boy was a being that Akashi had only dreamed of seeing in person.

The sun had begun its rise into the sky, painting the clouds with delicate oranges and pinks. They caressed the pale boy's face, gently kissing his skin while the wind combed through teal locks. He laughed as the water splashed up against the rocks lapping at his legs. Akashi felt a wave of hesitance come over his being. How could this innocent looking boy be the demon his kin had been hunting for hundreds of years? It couldn't be possible that his father, that his family, was wrong about who they were hunting. However, Akashi still couldn't fully bring himself to recognize this boy as the proclaimed demon that needed to die for his crimes against the Akashi family.

Before Akashi had time to stop it, Yukimaru let out a whine loud enough to alert the other that someone was near. He turned his head and Akashi felt an overwhelming sense of sadness as their eyes met. Teal blue eyes searched his red and gold eyes for something Akashi couldn't identify. The demon stood up, letting the water trickle to the ground from their fingertips, and gave him a smile.

"You've found me," the demon spoke apathetically, hiding all of his emotions in his eyes, "Now you have to catch me."

Akashi barely had enough time to process the demon's words before he ran off. Akashi had heard that this demon had great power. That he was quick and smart. He knew that if he were to let this demon escape then his life would remain in it's routine. Akashi would never be able to defy his father and would live with the generations of guilt crawling down his spine.

Within a matter of moments Akashi and Yukimaru ran after the demon. Lost in their own world the three let the wind envelop them and let the world around them disintegrate, focused solely on each other. Akashi couldn't help but laugh as he watched the demon boy gracefully run on old rocks and tree branches. He was captivated by his beauty and the opportunities the demon flaunted in front of him.

Akashi and Yukimaru ran fast and the demon began to slow. Akashi could tell that the demon was toying with him, but knew this was the only opportunity to capture him. He pulled on Yukimaru's reign and started to slow his companion before leaping off and tackling the demon. The boy's eyes widened when the red head made contact with his body. Akashi grabbed the boy's head pulling him close as the two tumbled down into the ground. It took a moment before Akashi was able to move from the boy enough that he wasn't crushing him but also wasn't giving him the chance to run away. It was likely that the demon had enough strength to ward of Akashi's attempt at holding him down but the demon just looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I've caught you," Akashi smiled down at the demon pushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

The demon stopped and started to laugh. Akashi watched as the boy tried to regain his breath, mesmerized by the mystery and softness that the boy radiated. The demon reached a hand and touched Akashi's face.

"Yes, My Lord, you alone have caught me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Part I was going to be a one-shot. It was a small story, very short and simple, to help me with my writing skills and to give me inspiration. I haven't written anything in a long time. However, I want to say thank you to HollowfiedWolf-In-The-Shadow94 (from fanfiction.net) for encouraging this to have more to it. 
> 
> I plan on making this story a series. I may even rewrite the original Part I if i need to, though I am hoping to keep it as it is. Thank you so much for reading. I also should have a link for what inspired Kuroko's horns look like on my profile as well.


	3. Alluded Part III | A Destined Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi was able to predict many things, however, he cannot seem to predict his fate with his demon.

It had never occurred to Akashi that he would follow in his grandfather’s footsteps. By the time Akashi was born, the older man, Hideki, had begun his slow descent into madness from the pain of knowing his time on Earth was more fleeting than ever. While Akashi grew, Hideki often stayed tucked away in his bedroom, contemplating details of the mission every son of the Akashi family had been given and how to relay the importance to his grandson.

When Akashi would pass Hideki’s door he would often stop to stare, wondering why his grandfather chose to be isolated. After all, as the eldest Akashi in the home, the man should have duties above even that of his father’s. He simply did not understand how his parents could accept and respect an Akashi who refused to stand to the standards of the family name. When he was young, Akashi had learned that the Akashi family was rooted in assured victory and responsibility, and that it was each member’s job to uphold the legacy of the family by winning and completing every task given to them with perfection. How could his grandfather, a man he heard was brilliant in combat and strategy, a man who gave so much to his name, forsake it all by becoming isolated and refusing to continue his legacy until his last breath.

It wasn’t until Akashi’s teenage years that he and his grandfather had their first meeting. The young Akashi learned of the reason behind his grandfather’s self-imposed isolation; learned that it was a norm for the eldest male member of the Akashi family to hide himself away until his grandson was old enough for him to explain the mission to them. Of course if Hideki, or any elder member of the Akashi family passed away before that time, the responsibility would fall down to the grandchild’s father, but Hideki gripped onto the tradition tightly, waiting for Seijūrō to finally grow to hear the words from his own lips. 

Hideki depicted the mission to be simple. All Akashi had to do was hunt down the fabled demon that had cursed their family and kill it. His grandfather would proceed to tell him some of the demon’s known abilities, such as his ability to lower his presence and fade into the shadows, or that he could change his form and could control a powerful blue fire. He would also describe the demon’s beauty. The light blue hair that always seemed to be tangled together, his pale skin, snow white horns… His grandfather had a way of describing the demon that entranced Akashi in wonder.

Akashi particularly enjoyed listening to his grandfather’s stories of the demon. They would often go to the family library and discuss the demon over a game of shogi. Despite the elder’s decaying eyes, he had long since memorized the board, the strategies to win, the way each individual piece felt. Akashi was concerned at first that Hideki would be unable to play, or at the very least wouldn’t be able to tell stories while the game was played. However, it was during these long games of strategy, the old man would begin to lose his surroundings and find himself back in the forest with the demon. The game would go on as an afterthought, and sometimes Akashi would disappear as his grandfather muttered words of the despicable creature that had escaped his grasp so often. As if his body acted through repetition only, Hideki would move his board pieces, but would be lost in his memories. 

He would tell Akashi of all the tricks Shadow would play on him in order to escape. Akashi had on multiple occasions questioned if Shadow was the true name of the demon, only to reveal that each Akashi tasked with hunting the demon down gave him their own name. It was a way to make the demon even more real and to keep his image in their memories. Hideki would often ramble on about how Shadow would often smile at him, singing a song about red and gold, as he ran along the tops of the trees. Often times the demon would camouflage itself amongst his surroundings, or would set of little spells meant to distract Hideki.

Akashi would watch the memories his grandfather told replay in the man’s eyes. His cloudy red eyes had become a center where greed and lust danced in one another’s arms as he spoke. Hideki often fantasized about the glory in bringing the demon down to the ground, spilling its blood and ruining its seemingly perfect, pale skin. His blood lust for the creature struck an interest within Akashi. He had seen the times in which his grandfather was calm, collected, and composed. He had witnessed how strong of an Akashi Hideki was, and for him to want to destroy a creature to the point where nothing else mattered but the demise of the demon, frightened Akashi. 

What kind of atrocities did the demon place upon his family enough to keep generations of blood lust flowing for the creature? Akashi understood that the demon had in some way disrespected his family when one of his ancestors predicted an act of betrayal from the demon. However, he did not understand the proclaimed curse that the demon had charmed the family with. While his ancestors may not have had the ability to stop the demon from acting upon his betrayal, there still had to be record of what the curse did. It was obvious to Akashi that there was nothing truly wrong with his family. The overbearing strictness and countless responsibilities had spawned into the Akashi bloodline way before the demon had ever entered their lives, and as far as Akashi knew there had been no misfortune or loss amongst the family after the demon had committed his sins. The curse and betrayal that Akashi always heard whispers about never fit together. 

Despite all of this, Akashi listened to his grandfather and father, taking in his words of the demon and his tricks. Learning his family’s history and ways that the demon could have defiled their name over the many years. He listened, gathering and categorizing the information in his mind. Akashi knew that one-day fate could lead him to an encounter with the evil demon. That fate could also decide that the demon’s life was in his hands and that he would have to strike the final blow in order to end the mission.

However, despite knowing his destiny, Akashi did not anticipate that he too would be playing little games with the demon. He did not expect to cradle his grandfather’s desire to catch the creature and watch it grow inside himself. He did not expect to walk the line of being smitten with the demon and wanting to punish him for the sins he had committed against Akashi’s family. Akashi did not expect to be captured by the demon’s beauty, his calm words, his small smile…

So when Akashi finally had the boy pinned beneath him, staring at the demon, he let himself enjoy the moment, and reveled in the unknown. He and the demon had fallen into a comfortable silence, studying the way the other looked. Akashi ran his fingers through the demon’s hair, noting the absence of the white horns he had heard so much about. He couldn’t hide his disappointment. Akashi had looked forward to seeing the demon’s horns. Hideki had described them to be the most beautiful feature of the demon; though looking at the demon now, Akashi had to question if his grandfather seen how beautiful the boy was without the horns. After all, how could silly horns be more beautiful than those teal eyes? Still Akashi couldn’t keep the question from brushing against his lips. 

“Before my grandfather died he used to tell me many stories about you,” Akashi began, “He always talked about how beautiful you were. Though in his descriptions he used to be fixated on your horns… How is it that they have seemingly disappeared?”

The demon laughed softly beneath him. It took the demon a few moments retain his composure to answer Akashi’s question. Akashi couldn’t understand the humor in the question, but let the demon take his pleasure from it. 

“Hideki was always a lustful man focused on the features that made a beast a monster. Forgive me My Lord for laughing at your question, but your grandfather was pitiful in the way he let avarice guide him. However, to answer your curiosity, I took the liberty of casting away my horns to avoid any suspicion of my identity if I were to be seen… Would you like to see them My Lord? Will you too become obsessed and perhaps cut them off and keep them as your prize?”

Before Akashi had time to respond to the demon’s questioning, he had already began altering his from. White horns, engraved with delicate patterns into the bone, cutting into the natural curves of the long horns, curved up until they nestled themselves close to the demon’s face. The demon smiled sadly as he watched Akashi’s eyes look over the horns with curiosity and love. He let the young lord touch them and gently follow the patterns with his fingers until finally he questioned if Akashi was going to actually take him prisoner or not. The young lord quickly moved away, in the process making the demon giggle quietly, gripping the demon’s arm tightly as he pulled them to their feet. 

Akashi let out a whistle and Kuroko watched in fascination as Yukimaru returned to Akashi’s side. With Yukimaru’s return, Akashi walked with one hand holding his reins and one tightly guarding the demon, ignoring the demon’s mocking grin. Akashi didn’t have any charms to make the transportation safer or easier; he hadn’t planned on demon hunting when he had gone out to ride that morning, and was now forced to take in the demon’s happiness in his misery as they walked. Though, a tiny feeling of dread hung in Akashi’s mind, coupled with something warm, when he realized that holding the demon’s hand wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments/reviews, follows, faves/kudos! It's nice to see what you all think of the story and to have your feedback; it also encourages me to write more stories and to continue this one.
> 
> On another note there are a few updates I wanted to put out there for people who are interested:  
>  \- I want to update either weekly or every two weeks. I am in the middle of moving with my family and doing summer   
>  homework so I can't guarantee a set update schedule but I will try to put a new, quality chapter out there as fast as I   
>  can around this time frame.  
>  \- I am messing with the lengths of the chapters in order to see how I should continue with it. I would appreciate if you   
>  guys let me know if you like the longer or shorter chapters. Depending on the response I will try to alter the structure   
>  of the chapters. I want to try doing more detail and longer chapters so that you guys have more if I don't update as   
>  quick as I want and so on.  
> Again thank you guys so much for everything! I can't wait to write for you again!


	4. Alluded Part IV | They Still Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't belong to him, they belonged to the human Kuroko Tetsuya... Still that didn't seem to stop their songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait; I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

To be reawakened was akin to the sickly taste of frustration of when the undoubted knowledge that a thought had existed overpowered the delicate details of the thought. For demons, the hellish nightmare of flames and constant pain that their human counterparts had dreamed up, in comparison to the lingering, heavy feeling of being so close to remembering their past incarnation, was far more despicable. Fragments of fuzzy faces and soft laughs, dark blurred alley ways and the color red… the memories broke off in pieces, teasing the demon for the very thing it longed for, but was no longer allowed to have.

For Kuroko, the memories sang from the far outskirts of his mind, soft notes of a lullaby sang by an older woman Kuroko could swore was someone who he wasn’t supposed to forget. Since the moment his teal eyes opened for the first time in centuries, with the glare of the white sun blinding him, he had felt the annoying buzz of his memories.  
The pieces of the past that longed for Kuroko to respond to them didn’t belong to him. They belonged to the fragile, little boy… the human Kuroko Tetsuya, and Kuroko would be lying if he denied the misery this fact inflicted on him. The faces that blurred together, the smells that sometimes settled around him, the visions of pain and then comfort, muddled together in front of him and he desired to belong to that world again. To not be banished to the concept of an unholy monster out for human blood, but to be human and to live again was what they all wanted.

Kuroko could recall his brethren’s faces when they were struck by a fragment. Some were only allowed glimpses of painful deaths, of murder and horrors, others taunted with the glimpse of a smile that so quickly faded away. He could recall that Aomine, who had become similar to an older brother figure, tried to hide his desperate longing to see the woman with bright pink hair and a smile that could cure any sadness. He remembered how he would avoid Kuroko’s eyes and painfully glance at skyline and how he would try to hide the sadness in his voice when the woman’s face had recently appeared to him.

He could remember the way Aomine held Kise, a demon who had become his mate, when Kise remembered being stabbed. Out of all the demons in the clan, Kise was likely to remember the most out of all of them. He often whispered to Aomine and Kuroko about how he remembered that he did something along the lines of acting or modeling, something that his parents thought would get money, he remembered being kidnapped, and being stabbed and killed. Kise would sometimes give a small, unsure smile, telling them that it was mainly all blurs, no definite evidence that his fragments were the truth, but he told them that the pain was definitely real.

Midorima would drift away from everyone. He would yell and scream when he thought no one was around, and would cry out for someone named Takao. One night in private Kuroko had discovered that Midorima had found out that he had a best friend that he had fallen in love with. The boy’s face was all that Midorima was ever gifted to see, and most of the time, that beautiful face was twisted in pain. Midorima would cry, holding onto Kuroko when he just couldn’t take it anymore, and would apologize to Takao. In his grief he would whimper that it was his fault Takao died and that Midorima should have taken more care to hide their relationship from their families.

Then there was Murasakibara who had never shared what the fragments he had seen where, but would pout and become childish if he reflected on them too much. Kuroko had seen all of his clan mates fall in their own ways to their human memories. Aomine had said that all demons go through this; a specialized hell they could never escape. Their human memories could never truly die because they were engraved into their souls, but their demonic nature forced them to the brink of oblivion in order not to interfere with the evil contained within.

Kuroko felt that the evil that may have originally seeded itself within demons had gradually faded away; leaving only tortured creatures in its wake. There were some, Kuroko knew, that did fallow in the stereotypical evil that humans had branded onto their kind, but most, the ones he knew, couldn’t bring themselves to do any more than hide away in clans from the human world.

Generally, Kuroko agreed with Aomine’s decision to leave the human’s domain and to stay in the forest. It was a wise choice that kept them from being exorcised or attacked by another clan and Kuroko, being very independent for a newer demon, took comfort in the nature around him. There were times when Kuroko felt the hum of his memories echo through his mind and needed to escape all other noise. The sounds in his head were often too loud to concentrate on and the added chaos of this clan only left him with a headache. However, the leaves rustling on the trees of the soft sound of running water from the river lining the divide of their territory and the human’s, seemed to sooth the singing and the shouting that his mind had been cursed with.

He was left time to think, to try to recall the face of the old woman, to understand if the blurred faces he seen even mattered, whether they were possible loved ones or abusers, or ones that simply just passed them in a moment of sheer coincidence. It was a lot to sort out, and mostly Kuroko could only see the elderly woman and a boy with orange hair.  
His other memories that would sometimes find their way to him, were ones like Kise’s; ones where he died. He could remember it was a violent death. Weapons carving into his skin, drawing out his blood in some sort of ritual that he wasn’t ever going to understand. Kuroko would sob and try to draw comfort in playing with the water, trying to block the images from his mind. They weren’t his memories, and Kuroko wished they would just leave and die with the human Kuroko. He wasn’t human anymore and Kuroko was smart enough to know that the faces that he had seen had probably long since left the Earth and had gone to a better fate than he had found.

Kuroko would think of how they might react if they had seen his form now. Kuroko wasn’t exactly sure of their personalities or how good their relationships were, but he could image they would share the surprise, and perhaps betrayal, when they were to see his appearance. When Kuroko had first seen his new form he was in shock. He understood that their general appearance, the parts of them that looked human, reflected the way they had looked in their past lives, but he didn’t understand how different it would be to see his horns on his head, or how much his skin had paled compared to a healthy skin tone of a human.

Aomine had been the one to take him to the river in order to see what he had become. He had watched as Kuroko stared at the reflection with a self-loathing and he gently tried to cheer him up. Aomine explained how a demon’s powers, like much of their appearance and memories, reflected the lives that they lived as a human. He told them of some demons that were able to change their forms and were able to hide their horns and sharp teeth. Aomine guessed that this might be an ability that Kuroko would come to learn.

“Why do you think that I will be able to change this form?” Kuroko had questioned, hiding his eyes away from the reflection.

“Because if I had to guess, your past self was someone who wanted to change and to make people happy. You are like that now; trying to cheer up Midorima or Kise when they’re down… And now, you want to change who you are. Sometimes those kinds of desires and characteristics influence our powers and give us the things that our soul thinks we need.”

Kuroko let the words sit between them, devouring their meaning and taking in the comfort that Aomine was trying to provide.

“I think that’s the smartest thing I’ve heard you say, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko let a small grin grace his face and laughed when Aomine feigned being offended and joked around with the younger demon.

A few decades later, Aomine’s prediction proved to be correct by his mate. Kise had been observing Kuroko for years, learning what Kuroko would do on his free time, in order to plan the perfect scare. He had figured he might as well try to get back at Kuroko for all the intentional, and some of the unintentional, scares the boy had given them all when he was learning how to lower his presence to where even Aomine couldn’t sense him.

It had happened during one of the times Kuroko was by the river, his usual hideaway from his clan, watching his reflection wave in the water’s current. By this time, he had come to accept the beautiful white horns, that curved around his face. Sometimes he would have Aomine or another demon carve beautiful designs in them, to make them more than just markers of his species. It had taken him time to learn to accept himself, but Kuroko was finding that the combined support of his clan and the comforts of their home, provided him with the determination to continue living as a creature banished from the rest of the world.

After all his observation, Kise had found that scaring Kuroko was going to be easier than expected, especially if he were to use his ability. Kise had discovered his ability to instantly copy and remember whatever he saw one night when he had tried to match Aomine’s speed. After some practice, Kise had decided he would sneak up on Kuroko and would use his ability to copy Kuroko’s ability to hide his presence like Kuroko was able to. Once he had gotten close enough, Kise simply placed his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders and pushed the other demon lightly enough that it made him lose his balance, but not to fall into the river. Kuroko’s body jumped in response and his horns had quickly disappeared. They had both froze when they had realized what had happened and when they returned to Aomine, all the demon could do was smirk.

Kuroko then began to spend more time with Aomine and Kise to learn how to control his form. Though, he had first tried to avoid it and Aomine’s boasts, he had found it was helpful to learn from demons who had already found a handle on their abilities, even if they weren’t the same as his own. It was around Kuroko’s thousandth year of walking the earth as a demon, that he had developed all the powers that he would. His main abilities where adjusting his presence and changing his physical form, though he was able to produce small amounts of magic that he used to trick or amuse the others. He had learned how to control the shape-shifting, no longer changing hair color, losing horns, or other such mishaps happened when he was scared or when his emotions were out of control. The hum never really tried to overpower him anymore, and Kuroko figured this was probably caused by his new found control of his powers and the fact that he had aged considerably from being a freshly awakened demon, to one with more experiences and abilities.

Kuroko could recall the day that he had decided to leave the clan in favor of sitting against the cool rocks by the river. He could remember using his magic to make small creatures form out of water and playing with them. However, most of all, Kuroko could remember the bright gold eyes that stared into his teal. He could describe the way her red hair fell across her face, or the curiosity and power laced in her stare. It was in that instance that their eyes meant that both knew what the other was, and developed a strong desire to learn more about the other.

The girl skipped across the river, standing a few inches away from where Kuroko sat. Her eyes told him not to move but offered something friendly between them. She outstretched her hand and waited for Kuroko to grasp it.

“I’m Akashi Akane! It is a pleasure to meet you, what’s your name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates:  
> \- There is an official number of chapters. Currently I estimate/have the story being around ten chapters long, with chapter lengths of 1,000-2,000 words. This number might drop to nine chapters depending on how some of the chapters go.  
> \- Because I suck at updating and I am still busy, I am going to work on the next three chapters for the next couple of weeks. After I write these three chapters I will post all of them together on the same day. After those three are posted, there will be a wait as I write the final three and then post those three together.  
> \- I am working on adding more dialogue to some of the later chapters, but since this is mostly memories and thoughts, there isn't much dialogue to work with right now.  
> \- Archive warnings might change, as well as some tags  
> Again guys I'm so sorry for the wait, and thank you so much for sticking around to read even though my updates are crazy.


	5. Alluded Part V: The Demon and Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a human?

Kuroko didn’t know what to make of the girl in front of him. He had gained some information about humans from Aomine and Kise, and of course he had shattered pieces of different memories of them, but he hadn’t learned _much_. After all, Aomine only knew that they were usually cowardly things, selfish for the most part as well and Kise only offered that some of them were very beautiful and warned against their charm. His memories didn’t offer much help either, as he was trapped in Akane’s stare, he couldn’t find anything of use to guide him through the situation.

Though, Kuroko observed, Kise may have been accurate in his descriptions of humans if Kuroko solely based them on this girl. Her skin contained a delicate softness that conflicted with the strict and powerful atmosphere she radiated. Her eyes were what particularly captivated his attention. Golden eyes shone, the water reflecting, almost dancing in her eyes, as curiosity held her gaze to Kuroko’s horns. Kuroko let his horns slowly dissipate into the atmosphere and left his appearance mirroring that of a human’s.

When Kuroko let her hand fall from his, it took him a few moments of watching the strands of red falling from her shoulder and framing her face to realize that he was meant to reveal his own name. Instantly fear struck through Kuroko. Among demons, despite their shared agony over their painful memories, was the fear that a human might discover their true name. Even as young demon, Kuroko understood that if a human knew a demon’s true name, the power they possessed over the demon was overwhelming. They would have the ability to make the demon do whatever they pleased and would be able to kill the demon if that’s what they truly wished.

Akane’s eyes gentled when Kuroko refused to answer at first. She outstretched her hand and Kuroko tried to not to flinch as her hand came to cup his face. She gently caressed his face and studied his pale blue hair and his teal eyes and Kuroko was taken aback when she spoke gently towards him.

“Do you not have a name? Or are you like the faeries that the oracle spoke of? They like to keep their names secret so that humans cannot summon them or use them to do whatever they’d like,” Akane said softly, continuing to stroke Kuroko’s face, occasionally pushing back a loose strand of hair.

“I-I cannot speak my name,” Kuroko replied, voice hoarse. He hadn’t had to mimic anyone’s language before. With Aomine and Kise they all spoke a mutual demon language that humans couldn’t understand, and often they could communicate without words, not needing their actual voices.

“I see…” Akane whispered tracing Kuroko’s jaw, fingers brushing against his skin with caution, “Then,” she paused her touch under his chin, “Can I give you a name?”

The notion confused Kuroko, it was a genuine question not laced with malice but rather a delicate kindness. It was in its own way selfish, after all it wasn’t Akane’s right to give Kuroko a name, but to ask to give him a name, respecting his inability to speak his true name, was something innocent and selfless. Kuroko gently brought his hand to touch the back of her head, pale fingers intertwining with red hair. Akane was surprised at first, the touch sudden and unplanned, but smiled after the fact.

“You may choose a name… if you truly wish to do so,” Kuroko decided, petting Akane’s hair and marveling in her kind’s beauty.

“Kurou-kun then,” She proclaimed with a smile.

* * *

 

Over the course of several weeks Kuroko developed a deep understanding of what a human actually was. They weren’t durable like demons were and definitely would die in most of the situations Kuroko was used to putting himself into. He also learned that with their lack of durability came an urge to commit dangerous acts, becoming daring and reckless. Akane personally embodied a lack of concern for her safety. Kuroko on multiple occasions had protected Akane from dying. There were times when she wanted to go adventuring through the forest behind her estate. She would slip on the river rocks or accidently provoke an animal and Kuroko would come rushing to use his magic to keep her alive. Often times he found his body moving on its own, having an unquenchable desire to see Akane safe and within his grasp…

Akane would laugh at how flustered he got trying to protect her. She told him that she never expected demons to be so shy or so caring about an insignificant human life. Kuroko would often blush at that and it would only make Akane laugh harder. She would then describe the weird traditions that her family and other humans often went through to keep demons away; saying she never really understood necessarily why her people did it- especially not after meeting a demon like him- and why they hated demons so much.

Kuroko couldn’t help but be infatuated and captivated by her stories and the way she spoke. He also couldn’t help but be fascinated how nice her warm hand felt in his own; how nice it felt to be this close to a _human._ Aomine and Kise were comforting to be around, they provided guidance and a sort of understanding and love that any other species could provide him with. However, it was interesting and refreshing to be around someone totally clueless about his situation who was genuinely curious about him. Someone who was so fragile yet determined… Since the minute he saw her he found himself slowly enjoying her company more and more as the days grew longer, slowly becoming more intrigued by the things she said and did.

He especially came to enjoy the name that Akane had gifted him. At first he feared it, as if she were to say it she would suddenly know his true name and would say that instead. However, soon enough it became relaxing to hear her call from him and as it was amusingly similar to his demon name, a fact that made Aomine quite nervous, it was also a reminder of how smart and cunning she could be. The name was so soft and delicate when it left her lips that it kept Kuroko in a trance and many times he felt himself ponder were times when he debated with himself if it would even be that _bad_ if she were to know his true name. He had the upmost faith in her that she would not abuse the ability that came with knowing his true name. Besides the thought of that name passing through her lips made Kuroko strangely excited and happy.

Kise, Kuroko concluded, much to Aomine’s dismay, was certainty correct in his accusations of how beautiful humans could be. He also came to the inclusion that it wasn’t _so_ bad to be charmed by a human like Akane.


	6. Alluded Part VI: Golden Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strings of fate tie us all together.

Kuroko never put much trust into the strings of fate that the gods had woven throughout life, despite Aomine’s insistence that the so called interwoven web of souls was in fact _very real_ and _very important._ It all sounded silly and cruel to Kuroko. A god, a being that has never understood what it was like to suffer or let alone be human- though Kuroko felt that the last point almost could be applied to himself at this point-  was to decide every aspect of the lives that they could not begin to comprehend… it was awful to Kuroko. A person should have the right to decide on their own, not to be guided unknowingly by a silly little string that the gods’ had tied. However, when Akane had disguised him in human clothes and told him to hide his beautiful horns and to lower his presence to be barely noticeable and took him into her human village, Kuroko began to question his stance on fate.

Akane gently took his hand and guided him around the humans that buzzed in the street and through the various shopping stands. He was amazed to hear so many sounds and to see so many colors and wild designs all in one place. The demon clan where he resided was relatively quiet, sans the occasional argument from Aomine and Kise and the caring, scolding of Midorima. Who knew humans could make so much noise? His memories sure didn’t allude to the mighty sounds that a group of humans could make when joined together. Kuroko almost found it unbearable, his ears so unused to the such loud sounds. As they walked Akane smiled apologetically and squeezed his hand tightly.

“We’re almost there Kurou-kun! It won’t be as loud there so you won’t have to worry,” She smiled up at him.

Kuroko nodded and blushed, squeezing her hand back. He allowed Akane to guide him through her city until they came upon the outskirts of the village. There was less noise than before, the busy crowds of distained humans rushing to spend every wakening second doing something productive had dissipated to small groups of humans quietly murmuring to one another on their way back to the village. Kuroko couldn’t help but be grateful to the decline in noise, but also couldn’t help but to notice the eerie feeling that had nestled into his bones.

Akane, outwardly appeared to not share the same discomfort as Kuroko, rather she radiated an excited atmosphere around herself. Kuroko kept in a sigh. Akane wouldn’t betray him; he knew this. Though the thought still sung with his memories in the back of his mind.

_What if she betrayed him? Would she give him up to her parents and her village and let them kill him? Surely not… right?_

Kuroko was brought out of his thoughts when Akane stopped in front of an old decaying building. It was gray, it’s color lost in the rain and winds of years past. There were cracks in the walls and foundation that littered themselves along the crumbling stone, echoed by the soft patters of small pebbles falling from their assigned places. With a dead silence that had overtaken any laughter and joy that may have called the worn building home, the building truly seemed to be dead.

“We’re finally here Kurou-kun! There is someone I want you to meet. She is the oracle of the town and I often ask her things about creatures like you. I hope you don’t mind meeting her… Oh my elder brother Toru has requested to come and visit as well. That won’t be a problem will it Kurou-kun? I mean I could tell him to go home but he has been worried for me. Mother and Father have been telling him silly stories about me losing my mind or being bewitched because I know you... He’s just worried about me so meeting you should hopefully help, I think. He’ll be able to see how good you are and won’t have to worry anymore! So – so it’s okay if he stays too right Kurou-kun?”

Kuroko had never seen the girl talk so fast or look so nervous. He couldn’t say that his appearance didn’t mirror her’s. He felt just as nervous in an unknown place facing judgement from two other human beings. He squeezed her hand in hopes to somehow convey the comfort she had given him earlier in their journey back to her. He played with her finger tips for a second and took in a sigh. He truly wasn’t sure if meeting two more new humans was the best decision; just knowing Akane was a threat in its self. However, he couldn’t stand the way her golden eyes seem to hold so much sadness, her anticipation for their meeting holding itself in those golden irises, that he found himself nodding.

“I believe it should be alright…” Kuroko replied, continuing to watch those beautiful eyes as the sadness seemed to fade away, replaced by her usual curiosity and happiness.

Her smile lit up and she took his other hand in hers, “Thank you so much Kurou-kun! I know they’ll both love you just as much as I do!”

“I am sure you are right,” Kuroko took another breath as Akane tugged on his hands and pulled him past the stairs and into the main entrance of the oracle’s home.

The inside wasn’t nearly as in such a state of ruin as the outer appearance indicated. There was no evidence of the lost colors nor the cracks. Kuroko was startled as he heard voices coming from the furthest room in the home. An adolescent male and a feminine voice that Kuroko couldn’t seem to place an age to came in bursts of muffled whispers. Akane simply began to walk toward the voices with her smile and determination set. Her brother and the oracle then, Kuroko decided as he followed Akane to the back room. Once they arrived Akane opened the door slightly before pausing and turning to Kuroko.

“So Kurou-kun are you ready to hear your fortune? I’m sure the oracle will only have good things to say about you! Perhaps she’ll even predict that we will remain friends for the remainder of our time together!” Akane said happily and the other voices came to a halt.

“Akane who are you talking too?” Toru questioned, staring at her with confusion.

“The demon of course,” The oracle chimed in, “You can raise your presence demon, you cannot hide from me.”

Akane looked to Kuroko and gave him a small nod. He allowed his block to release, his horns reappearing and his presence slowly rising. Kuroko watched the look of annoyance and disbelief on her brother’s face morph into an expression of horror and surprise as he began to really see Kuroko, a _vicious_ demon, holding his innocent sister’s hand.

“You really do communicate with a _monster!”_ Toru looked from Akane to the oracle, “This is worse than our parents had thought! Not only does she speak blasphemy but she actually holds that beast’s hand as if he is her lover! He must have put her under a spell! Please tell me how to save my sister from this _beast.”_

“Brother!” Akane yelled, betrayal coming to find its place in her golden eyes.

“Oh young one if you think that their meetings to speak with one another to learn from each other is a horrendous act, then I imagine that the future events that shall occur will be even more worrisome.” The oracle laughed.

Kuroko felt himself freeze as Toru drew a dagger from the side of his belt and pointed it at Kuroko, “Release my sister at once demon or I will end you here.”  
Kuroko looked down to Akane. She was worried and almost in tears; another expression Kuroko had never thought he’d see on the young human girl. He gently released her hand and pushed her toward her brother. Her brother pulled her into his arms and glared, still pointing the weapon at Kuroko.

“Now oracle tell me of this future that you see that is so horrible.”


	7. Alluded Part VII: Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is an Akashi's duty to keep the bloodline pure and strong.

Kuroko listened to the oracle’s words, her predictions, her vivid details on the small red string that tied Kuroko to Akane. It wasn’t something that the gods had just decided. It wasn’t a silly little string that connected them together for the short time Akane would be alive; rather it was strong like a chain, put purer that tied their souls together forever. He had been surprised in the beginning, but couldn’t seem to forget the way he was captivated when he had first meant Akane. Kuroko from that moment had no doubts that he was meant to be there for Akane for the rest of eternity as their souls came to find new bodies and new lives.

He could image, watching over Akane for the rest of his life. Watching her grow older and using his magic to age his body to match hers. Kuroko could imagine showing her off to his clan; holding her hand as she meant so many more demons that were far more loud and outgoing than himself. Though, Kuroko couldn’t help but also imagine what kind of reincarnations that Akane would undergo. If he would have to reintroduce himself to her soul again or what he would have to do. Though Kuroko didn’t think he’d mind either way as long as that soul still carried Akane’s carefree spirit with it.

The oracle had also predicted that eventually there would be a marriage or union between the two beyond that of friendship. Kuroko was unsure of any romantic feelings toward Akane. He could understand that over time, he could fall in love with her. He could see their friendship expanding to the point where they wanted something more than the simple times where they held hands for safety and for comfort.

As the oracle continued she spoke of how blue would meet red and gold which would create something far stronger than the Akashi family line could stand. That the Akashi line would no longer be as _pure and as great_ as before _._ Kuroko would become the one thing that threatened the Akashi family and would ultimately taint it.

It was after that moment that Toru had lost it and lunged to attack Kuroko. Akane had looked at Kuroko in fear and had told him to run as she held Toru back. Kuroko understood that he could use his powers against Toru; that he could kill the boy where he stood and that he could give into his demonic nature and enjoy taking the boy’s life. However, he could only think of the pain that it would cause Akane, who was now walking the line between choosing her family and choosing the demon she had meant a few weeks prior. Kuroko observed how she held onto her brother one last time, her golden eyes filled with sadness as tears fell down her cheek. Kuroko knew he’d never be able to kill Toru if it meant being the reason that Akane’s eyes darkened with a permanent sadness. So despite the shame he knows Aomine would have felt for him, for running from a pathetic human child, Kuroko chose to run. He chose to rely in the future that the oracle had told him about and had promised himself he would never kill any of Akane’s kin.

* * *

 

Akane watched as her father and brother glared at her. It had been weeks since the last time she seen Kurou; since she had seen the oracle and her brother’s dagger. Toru had hit her after Kurou had ran. She was a traitor to their family line; she chose a demon, something worse than her choosing to defile the family’s name with another human.

She listened to them discuss her punishment. She listened to how she’d be locked away in the Akashi manor and would never be allowed to leave the home and would be treated as the traitor she was. They were too ashamed to let her leave and too proud to acknowledge that their daughter betrayed them. She listened to them debate about Kurou-kun’s fate and the role of the Akashi men to rid of him.

She listened to them fight about whether they should kill him- which they had finally agreed was best for the family and the world, to rid the world of another demon- and how. Akane heard rumors of her being used as bait and others of them going out on hunts to find Kurou. For years she heard of their trips, how this was the only task that any Akashi had ever failed and that the demon was despicable, using small, dirty tricks against them to escape and to disappear for months at a time.

Akane sat in her home for the rest of her life, listening to her brother and father discuss the Akashi duty of catching the fated demon that would ruin the bloodline. She watched the shadow from her window, that walked on the edge of the forest, that left a small rose on her windowsill every morning, that always protected her and loved her from afar. And Akane Akashi watched as her father and her brother created the tradition to hunt and kill the disappearing demon to keep the bloodline clean.


End file.
